JessicaFin23's OC Collection
This is a list of OCs that belong to Jenny Williams (JessicaFin23). List of OCs *Athena Tenebris *Crystalline Star *Twilight Thunderfoam *Bibiana Vrodius *Gilda Ibis *Jezabel Nightshade *Lady Mercy *Penelope Turner *Aurora the Brave *Vivianne Wishwater *Cambrie *Anne Droid *Estelle Kelvin *Annabelle Oakes *Thelma Currington *Kris Emerson *Mira the Quiet Maiden *Amber Buttons *Tedalza the Demon Queen *Saffi Barnes *Sam MacLeod *Gina Keane *Suki *Persephone Miller *Heather Payne *Luna Eclipse *Adara Von Brandt *Kristina Marshall *Natsumi Itou *Lucinda Griffin *Beth Hartley *Christina Matthews *Nikki Scott *Hannah Holt *Greg Robbins *Emonora *James Hill *Donna Morrison *Emily Richards *Joanna King *Sarah Rhodes *Angie Leighton *Samantha Fisher *Catherine Goldman *Darcy Gallagher *Lisa Mass *Natasha Deslippe *Grace Davison *Melissa Collins *Arlene Graham *April Snellings *Saila Patil *Maddie Brooks *Jill O'Connor *Kari Bailey *Dianne Bell *Cynthia Clifton *Leslie Sandoval *Mary Krall *Ben Johnson *Lucy Barrell *Gracie Crockett *Erica Williams *Andy Callaghan *Violet McKinnon *Sonata *Calliope *Angela Hughes *Christine McGinnis *Hilary Watson *Wesley Jacobs *Jasmine Robinson *Kyle Newberry *Aimee Reed *Stacy Gold *Mike Schwab *Kiko Shimizu *Brenda Gray *Esther Coleman *Josie Lisle *Mina Spencer *Shayleigh Coppersmith *Amethyst Glittermist *Meghan Finn *Dahlia Seaver *Raven Darkshield *Selena Black *Hazel Craft *Priscilla Holloway *Ashlynn Croft *Akilah Ahmad *Bianca Fanndis *Carilyn the Magnificent *Serafina Drake *Shellina Waverly *Rena *Frances Roseberry *Lily Keane *Sally Fitzgerald *Moriko Watanabe *Elsie Forestier *Min-Jee Park *Dayo Temitope *Mathilde Alberts *Nelli *Naira *Pandora *Shana *Mirela Tanner *Heidi Grant *Cornelia Plautis *Matilda Grimwald *Brenda Osborne *Renee Graves *Jason Williams *Cassie Nicholson *Charlotte Delton *Claire Clark *Hope Farnham *Laura Drew *Aurelia Balik *Katlina Odenkirk *Edna Altomonte *Piper Jubilee *Maya Chocograve *Vanillentina Sweetblossom *Denise Noniarise *Ninja Angel *Reiko Hagiwara *Sabrina Smyth *Ninala Bentinker *Vida Ebrahimi *Lauren Danvers *Cindy Howard *Stephanie Simmons *Aphrodite Daisydew *Darla Waddlesworth *Natalie Jones *Chloe Peabody *Serenity Starlight *Malvie Adnum *Lydia Bloom *Sunspot *Lina *Tamira *Sachiko Koizumi *Laurie Rose *Maureen Turner *Fuchsia Entanglia *Lady Simone *Elisa Belleville *Courtney Campbell *Gabby McGrowl *Marina Silvershore *Erika McBride *Lylee Edwards *Raniyah the Glorious *Cosmic Sparkle *Jennifer Ellis *Lisa Gallagher *Katie Lawson *Maria Moore *Raven Alabaster *Candy Jackson *Mildred Ross *Sandra Sherry *Marie Thornton *Marilyn Thomson *Cornilia Jakubowski *Misty Oliver *Sean Jefferson *Willow Green *Dawn White *Leah Kidder *Felicity Potts *Cadence Klein *Destinee Miles *Debbie Weiss *Clementine Willson *Lacey Kauffman *Pamela Trimble *Agnes Black *Helena Alden *Chelsea Alden *Felicia Moore *Jordan Carson *Maria Crow *Betty Graveson *Amunta *Ulya *Chloe Sullivan *Lin Feng *Lilly Grundy *Alyssa Martins *Magnolia Starglade *Layla Whirlwix *Rose Lambert *Gavriela Qadir *Elizabeth Hopkins *Aubrey Washington *Danilee Heathslip *Kaya Parker *Holly Montgomery *Angelina Anderson *Charlie Harper *Ethan Armstrong *Janelle Morgan *Bethany Castle Gallery Screen Shot 2018-02-24 at 11.56.36 PM.png|Annabelle Oakes (a Gravity Falls-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 12.51.28 PM.png|Estelle (a Star vs. the Forces of Evil-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 6.36.57 PM.png|Kaya Parker Screen Shot 2018-04-04 at 7.00.10 PM.png|Bethany Castle (a time traveller OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-02 at 5.11.14 PM.png|Maria Crow (a witch apprentice OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-31 at 2.34.06 PM.png|Amunta (an ancient Egyptian OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-05_at_3.20.22_PM.png|Ulya (a prehistoric OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-31_at_6.10.51_PM.png|Rose Lambert (a medieval OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_5.36.18_PM.png|Matilda Grimwald (a viking woman OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_5.41.42_PM.png|Cornelia Plautis (an ancient Roman OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_6.04.28_PM.png|Nelli (a Mayan princess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-20_at_1.55.22_PM.png|Naiya (a Native American OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-12_at_5.39.57_PM.png|Brenda Osborne (a 1940s OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-27_at_2.17.44_PM.png|Dayo Temitope (an African OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-27_at_2.51.13_PM.png|Moriko Watanabe (a Japanese OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-24_at_5.10.29_PM.png|Min-Jee Park (a Korean OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-19_at_5.54.52_PM.png|Mathilde Alberts (a Dutch OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-08 at 6.24.42 PM.png|Lin Feng (a Chinese OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-22 at 6.05.55 PM.png|Angelina Anderson (a Monster High-inspired OC) Screen Shot 2018-03-25 at 7.41.10 PM.png|Janelle Morgan (an Adventure Time-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-06-11_at_2.39.38_PM.png|Ethan Armstrong (another Adventure Time-inspired OC) Lollipop_Girl_Layla_Candys-World.jpg|Layla Whirlwix (a candy-themed OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-02_at_6.03.24_PM.png|Maya Chocograve (a chocolate princess OC) Screen Shot 2018-04-08 at 5.59.01 PM.png|Charlie Harper ThelmaCurringtonthePirate.png|Thelma Currington (a pirate OC) KrisEmersonTomboy.png|Kris Emerson Amber-Buttons-the-Doll.jpg|Amber Buttons (a doll OC) Mira-the-Quiet-Maiden-Ghost-Girl.jpg|Mira the Quiet Maiden (a ghost OC) Screen Shot 2018-05-02 at 8.04.34 PM.png|Betty Graveson (a zombie OC) Tedalza-the-demon-queen.jpg|Tedalza the Demon Queen (a demon OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-29_at_7.55.27_PM.png|Hazel Craft (a Halloween-themed magician OC) TheGirlWithRainbowHair.jpg|Saffi Barnes Screen Shot 2018-05-07 at 9.39.01 PM.png|Holly Montgomery (a cheerleader OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-15_at_1.41.21_PM.png|Felicia Moore (another cheerleader OC) Screen_Shot_2018-06-06_at_1.23.17_PM.png|Danilee Heathslip (a Powerpuff Girls\Powerpuff Girls Z-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_5.53.36_PM.png|Mina Spencer (a Ben 10-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-09_at_12.13.02_PM.png|Kyle Newberry (a Homestuck-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-09_at_12.14.40_PM.png|Aimee Reed (another Homestuck-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-26_at_7.37.54_PM.png|Natsuki Itou (a Kuu Kuu Harajuku-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-03-09_at_6.31.08_PM.png|Katie Lawson (a Hyperbole and a Half-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-03-12_at_6.28.30_PM.png|Mildred Ross (a Cooking Mama-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-03-10_at_1.16.10_PM.png|Candy Jackson (a Candy Crush-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-06-15_at_2.22.39_PM.png|Marie Thornton (a Harvest Moon-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-10_at_5.30.59_PM.png|Stacy Gold (a Pokemon-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-10_at_5.38.27_PM.png|Mike Schwab (another Pokemon-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-20_at_7.15.58_PM.png|Josie Lisle (an OC inspired by Amethyst from Steven Universe) Screen_Shot_2018-11-26_at_7.15.27_PM.png|Esther Coleman (an OC inspired by Starfire from Teen Titans) Screen_Shot_2019-01-03_at_5.54.54_PM.png|Lacey Kauffman (an OC inspired by Vanellope Von Schweetz from Wreck-It Ralph) Screen_Shot_2019-01-08_at_7.27.26_PM.png|Denise Noniarise (an OC inspired by Giselle from Enchanted) Screen_Shot_2019-01-03_at_5.35.32_PM.png|Vanillentina Sweetblossom (a Strawberry Shortcake-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-03-12_at_6.11.18_PM.png|Cornilia Jakubowski (a Rapunzel-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-03-12_at_6.04.14_PM.png|Marilyn Thomson (a Nutcracker-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-20_at_1.09.01_PM.png|Aphrodite Daisydew (a Thumbelina-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-03_at_6.41.13_PM.png|Pamela Trimble (an OC inspired by Honey Lemon from Big Hero 6) Screen_Shot_2019-03-09_at_6.26.03_PM.png|Maria Moore (an OC inspired by Mami Tomoe from Puella Magi Madoka Magica) Screen_Shot_2019-03-09_at_6.29.09_PM.png|Raven Alabaster (an OC inspired by Nico Robin from One Piece) Screen_Shot_2019-01-30_at_2.54.54_PM.png|Cosmic Sparkle (a Pretty Cure/Glitter Force-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-06-26_at_2.43.30_PM.png|Violet McKinnon (a LoliRock-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-31_at_2.46.12_PM.png|Shayleigh Coppersmith (a Winx Club-isnpired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-11_at_7.42.53_PM.png|Amethyst Glittermist (a Pop Pixie-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-30_at_2.05.48_PM.png|Darla Waddlesworth (a DuckTales-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-02-08_at_6.38.11_PM.png|Malvie Adnum (a Trollz-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-17_at_3.18.10_PM.png|Meghan Finn (an Equestria Girls-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-04_at_6.01.23_PM.png|Debbie Weiss (a Dexter's Laboratory-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-25_at_1.53.06_PM.png|Lily Keane (an Alice in Wonderland-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-03_at_7.25.29_PM.png|Agnes Black (a Wicked-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-04_at_5.58.28_PM.png|Clementine Willson (a Totally Spies-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-20_at_5.44.37_PM.png|Natalie Jones (a Codename: Kids Next Door-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-11_at_6.05.22_PM.png|Kiko Shimizu (an Avatar: The Last Airbender-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-08_at_6.49.41_PM.png|Chloe Peabody (a Loud House-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-04_at_5.53.56_PM.png|Destinee Miles (a Spirited Away-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-15_at_6.54.48_PM.png|Cadence Klein (a Secret World of Arrietty-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-10_at_7.39.16_PM.png|Felicity Potts (a Miraculous Ladybug-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-02-03_at_2.46.19_PM.png|Serenity Starlight (a Sailor Moon-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-06-06_at_6.36.34_PM.png||Courtney Campbell (an Ever After High-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-08_at_7.02.14_PM.png|Erika McBride (a Yu-Gi-Oh-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-26_at_8.21.37_PM.png|Aurora Darling/Luna Eclipse (an X-Men-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-10-26_at_1.45.09_PM.png|Marina Silvershore (a Mermaid Melody-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-11-27_at_5.53.58_PM.png|Fuchsia Entanglia (a Super Mario Bros-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2020-02-11_at_4.51.52_PM.png|Lady Simone (an Asterix-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-11-27_at_7.45.50_PM.png|Elisa Belleville (a Final Fantasy-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-10-26_at_1.51.34_PM.png|Gabby McGrowl (a Care Bears-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-11-21_at_5.44.40_PM.png|Sunspot (a Lilo and Stitch-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-12-13_at_6.08.03_PM.png|Sachiko Koizumi (a Kawaii Crush-inspired OC) Brenda_Gray.jpeg|Brenda Gray (a Peanuts-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-25_at_2.14.54_PM.png|Sally Fitzgerald (a student princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-13_at_12.30.28_PM.png|Jason Williams and Cassie Nicholson (two detective OCs) Screen_Shot_2018-05-28_at_7.07.03_PM.png|Gavriela Qadir (a desert princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-10_at_5.58.01_PM.png|Dahlia Seaver (a sea princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-10_at_6.03.18_PM.png|Aurelia Balik (another sea princess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-01_at_3.33.25_PM.png|Katlina Odenkirk (a space princess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-25_at_3.11.26_PM.png|Lucinda Griffin (a warrior princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-26_at_6.19.43_PM.png|Ashlynn Croft (a nature spirit OC) Screen_Shot_2019-02-09_at_1.11.00_PM.png|Lydia Bloom (a half-monster OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_6.34.06_PM.png|Bianca Fanndis (an ice princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_6.09.47_PM.png|Serafina Drake (a dragon master OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_6.04.56_PM.png|Selena Black (a vampire OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_5.59.40_PM.png|Rena (a goddess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-23_at_9.45.40_PM.png|Shana (an Atlantean princess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-26_at_7.46.30_PM.png|Heather Payne (a goth girl OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-29_at_6.40.05_PM.png|Adara Von Brandt (a fire princess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-11-16_at_6.26.36_PM.png|Frances Roseberry (a fairy tale OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.40.23 PM.png|Anne Droid (a cyborg OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.50.28 PM.png|Cambrie (an angel OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 1.56.50 PM.png|Vivianne Wishwater (a mermaid OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-09_at_10.18.57_PM.png|Shellina Waverly (another mermaid OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-29_at_3.16.26_PM.png|Elizabeth Hopkins (a colonial OC) Screen Shot 2018-02-25 at 2.03.17 PM.png|Aurora the Brave (an Amazon warrior OC) RavenDarkshieldDarkWarrior.jpg|Raven Darkshield (a dark warrior OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-10_at_6.08.55_PM.png|Carilyn the Magnificent (another female warrior OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-22_at_10.24.46_PM.png|Suki (a bunny angel OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-02_at_6.50.16_PM.png|Reiko Hagiwara (a ninja OC) Screen Shot 2017-10-22 at 6.02.38 PM.png|Penelope Turner (a steampunk OC) Screen_Shot_2018-05-29_at_3.10.15_PM.png|Aubrey Washington (a military OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-26_at_7.40.21_PM.png|Beth Hartley (a gymnast OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-12_at_7.02.22_PM.png|Renee "Hurricane" Graves (a boxer OC) SuperheroLadyMercy.jpg|Lady Mercy (a superhero OC) Screen_Shot_2018-12-30_at_1.46.52_PM.png|Ninja Angel (another superhero OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-18_at_6.40.20_PM.png|Sabrina Smyth (a cat girl OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-12_at_12.57.00_PM.png|Ninala Bentinker (a gnome OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-08_at_6.54.07_PM.png|Raniyah the Glorious (a genie OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-20_at_1.47.00_PM.png|Lylee Edwards (a hippie OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-01_at_3.05.57_PM.png|Vida Ebrahimi (a Persian princess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-02_at_5.56.07_PM.png|Lauren Danvers (an athletic princess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-02_at_7.18.17_PM.png|Stephanie Simmons (a basketball player OC) Screen_Shot_2019-03-31_at_7.19.40_PM.png|Cindy Howard (a volleyball player OC) Screen_Shot_2020-01-14_at_4.37.07_PM.png|Ann Elliot (a circus performer OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-22_at_6.57.15_PM.png|Gina Keane (a gamer OC) Screen_Shot_2019-03-30_at_9.54.19_PM.png|Pandora (a space goddess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-04-20_at_12.54.07_PM.png|Mirela Tanner (a gypsy OC) Screen_Shot_2019-05-19_at_5.53.34_PM.png|Heidi Grant (a noble fighter OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-22_at_6.26.37_PM.png|Persephone Miller (a nerd OC) Screen_Shot_2019-08-18_at_9.58.43_PM.png|Greg Robbins (an astronaut OC) Screen_Shot_2020-01-14_at_4.47.02_PM.png|Tamira (a future warrior OC) Screen_Shot_2020-01-14_at_4.52.11_PM.png|Lina (a jungle guardian OC) Screen_Shot_2019-08-18_at_10.01.22_PM.png|Emonora (a white mage OC) JezabelNightshade.jpg|Jezabel Nightshade Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_1.05.04_PM.png|Angela Hughes Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 6.35.36 PM.png|Maggie Riley Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_1.03.40_PM.png|Christine McGinnis Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.24.43_PM.png|Leslie Sandoval Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.39.36_PM.png|Mary Krall Screen_Shot_2018-06-06_at_1.08.19_PM.png|Piper Jubilee Screen_Shot_2019-02-23_at_9.44.06_PM.png|Willow Green Screen_Shot_2019-03-09_at_5.51.40_PM.png|Sandra Sherry Screen_Shot_2019-01-02_at_7.03.33_PM.png|Jennifer "Jennie" Ellis Screen_Shot_2019-01-02_at_7.20.53_PM.png|Lisa Gallagher Screen_Shot_2019-07-23_at_3.37.09_PM.png|Kristina Marshall Screen_Shot_2020-01-14_at_5.23.12_PM.png|Maureen Turner Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 3.36.10 PM.png|Melissa Collins (a female biker OC) Screen_Shot_2019-07-29_at_6.43.50_PM.png|Nikki Scott Screen Shot 2018-07-19 at 3.24.48 PM.png|Grace Davison Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 7.20.31 PM.png|Natasha Deslippe Screen_Shot_2019-02-24_at_10.08.01_PM.png|Dawn White Screen_Shot_2018-04-10_at_4.56.30_PM.png|Hannah Holt Screen_Shot_2019-02-22_at_10.31.38_PM.png|James Hill Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.49.19_PM.png|Arlene Graham Screen_Shot_2018-08-20_at_6.57.04_PM.png|Wesley Jacobs Screen_Shot_2018-08-18_at_7.53.39_PM.png|Dianne Bell Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.44.54_PM.png|April Snellings Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_4.59.42_PM.png|Maddie Brooks Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_5.11.19_PM.png|Jill O'Connor Screen_Shot_2018-07-29_at_5.23.18_PM.png|Kari Bailey Screen_Shot_2019-03-09_at_5.59.34_PM.png|Leah Kidder Screen_Shot_2018-08-18_at_7.35.29_PM.png|Cynthia Clifton Screen_Shot_2018-10-15_at_7.15.19_PM.png|Hilary Watson Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_2.39.58_PM.png|Jasmine Robinson Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_7.08.03_PM.png|Elsie Forestier Screen_Shot_2019-11-03_at_5.45.42_PM.png|Laurie Rose Screen_Shot_2018-12-07_at_6.02.29_PM.png|Hope Farnham Screen_Shot_2018-12-13_at_5.27.38_PM.png|Laura Drew Screen_Shot_2018-11-25_at_1.03.24_PM.png|Claire Clark Screen_Shot_2018-11-08_at_6.37.20_PM.png|Charlotte Delton Screen_Shot_2018-11-19_at_6.32.29_PM.png|Erica Williams Screen_Shot_2018-11-19_at_6.32.24_PM.png|Andy Callaghan Screen_Shot_2019-01-30_at_2.37.52_PM.png|Misty Oliver and Sean Jefferson Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.54.03_PM.png|Ben Johnson (a keyboardist OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_12.54.04_PM.png|Lucy Barrell (a drummer OC) Screen_Shot_2018-09-26_at_5.21.05_PM.png|Gracie Crockett (a retro rocker OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-29_at_6.07.27_PM.png|Sonata (a Vocaloid-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2018-10-19_at_7.13.55_PM.png|Calliope (another Vocaloid-inspired OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-03_at_5.20.43_PM.png|Edna Altomonte (a ballerina OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-24_at_7.39.26_PM.png|Saila Patil (an Indian princess OC) Akilah-Arabian-Princess-FullScreen.jpg|Akilah Ahmad (an Arabian princess OC) Screen_Shot_2019-01-03_at_7.00.42_PM.png|Helena and Chelsea Alden (two princess sister OCs) Screen_Shot_2019-07-18_at_6.27.56_PM.png|Christina Matthews (a backpacking trekker OC) Screen Shot 2018-07-18 at 6.55.26 PM.png|Lisa Mass (a nurse OC) Screen_Shot_2018-08-22_at_1.34.31_PM.png|Priscilla Holloway (an empress OC) Screen_Shot_2018-07-12_at_2.37.08_PM.png|Ariella Matthews Screen_Shot_2018-06-07_at_7.49.55_PM.png|Donna Morrison Screen_Shot_2018-06-07_at_7.58.13_PM.png|Emily Richards Screen_Shot_2018-06-20_at_1.50.08_PM.png|Joanna King Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.28.46 PM.png|Sarah Rhodes Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.54.44 PM.png|Darcy Gallagher Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.52.20 PM.png|Catherine Goldman Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.30.18 PM.png|Angie Leighton Screen Shot 2018-06-20 at 3.38.45 PM.png|Samantha Fisher Screen Shot 2018-03-11 at 3.12.59 PM.png|Alyssa Martins GildaIbis-AnthroGirl.jpg|Gilda Ibis (an anthro OC) BibianaFG.jpg|Bibiana (a giantess OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-11_at_3.22.43_PM.png|Magnolia Starglade (a fairy OC) TwilightThunderfoam-Bad-Fairy.jpg|Twilight Thunderfoam (a dark fairy OC) CrystallineStar-Little-Magical-Hero.jpg|Crystalline Star (a magical hero OC) ElementalSorceressAthenaTenebris.jpg|Athena Tenebris (an elemental sorceress OC) Screen_Shot_2018-03-08_at_6.50.55_PM.png|Chloe Sullivan (an explorer OC) Category:JessicaFin23's OCs Category:Original Characters